


From Heaven Above

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: The Redemption Arc [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heaven, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Amelia Novak loved their children very much so it's only natural that they track their sons progress from Heaven as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family History

**Author's Note:**

> So at one point while writing the Redemption Arc I wanted to play around with the idea of Gabriel and Castiel's childhood and their parents. Thus, eventually, this idea was born.

Nine months after James Novak had married Amelia Jackson they had discovered Amelia couldn't have children. Both having been Hunters before they married, and knowing that there was no such thing as walking away from the profession (Lord knows enough of the Campbells had tried and brought down death and destruction on their unsuspecting spouses or lovers), they should have been relieved. Instead Amy was devastated and Jimmy, who couldn't bear to see her upset, was crushed. Slowly they recovered from the harsh news. Then, a year later, the impossible happened.

During her annual visit to the doctor's office Amy was given some startling news; she was pregnant. At first she'd thought it was a joke. Then the doctor admitted he had run the proper test twice before actually believing the results. Nine months later, after giving birth to a perfectly healthy boy they named Gabriel, Amy finally allowed herself to believe.

They both knew Gabriel would most likely be their only child so they doted on him. The also filled the stereotypical overprotective parent slot but in more subtle ways, like warding the house in every way they could think of during the nine months Amy was pregnant and then renewing the warding every couple months. Amy had been worried about a deal she'd made years ago when Jimmy had been killed on a hunt but the deadline for the deal passed uneventfully, at least as far as they knew, and they relaxed some.

One year and five months after Gabriel's birth, Amy learned that she was two months pregnant. Like the one before it, the doctors could only puzzle over the phenomenon and call the pregnancy a miracle. Seven months after that she gave birth to another boy, Castiel. The doctors then told them both that Amy's body would be unable to take the strain of another pregnancy. Her body would either abort the child or she would die in child birth.

Neither Novak was particularly worried about that. They had their two precious boys, gifts from God, and for four long years everything was good. Then Amy was killed hunting a wendigo in North Dakota, leaving six year old Gabriel and four year old Castiel without a mother. After that Jimmy plunged into hunting full force. As the boys grew older he struggled not to move around too often and allowed them to choose their own interests as best he could though he insisted both learn about the supernatural and how to defend themselves when they were old enough.

Gabriel spent a year in a relatively cheap public college studying whatever met his fancy before dropping out and turning to hunting full time. Jimmy was relieved to have a permanent partner for some of his hunts, knowing that Castiel tended more towards education than the violence of the hunt. Sure enough Castiel enrolled in college once he graduated and Jimmy took the summer off to help his youngest get everything in order for college.

Castiel spent two years in college as a history and religious studies major before Gabriel pulled him out to help them find Jimmy. He had left his sons behind, tracking down the demon Amy had made the deal with years ago after hearing whispers of demon blood and powers. After Gabriel revealed in a frantic phone call that he had been having visions of his girlfriend Kali's death Jimmy knew he was right. Somehow the demon had gotten to Gabriel. He tried to kill the demon before it got to Kali, warning Gabriel to ward their shared apartment from demons. All his efforts didn't matter; the demon still got Kali and Gabriel recruited Castiel to the cause.

Jimmy tried to send his sons on relatively safer hunts, trying to keep them out of reach of the yellow-eyed demon to no avail. The boys tracked him down and in the end were almost killed by the demon. Jimmy loved both his sons, and they knew it, but his life was over. He sold his soul to the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel, along with the Colt so that Castiel would live. Months later Cas sold his soul to save Gabriel, a devil's gate was opened in Wyoming, and Jimmy escaped in time to see his sons kill the demon who had caused them so much pain. Then he ascended to Heaven.

Amy was waiting for him them with her golden hair and bright blue eyes and mile wide smile. There were tears in her eyes as she greeted him at the door to their home, the only home Jimmy had been purely happy in. He hugged her tight and she hugged him back as if she never wanted to let him go. Once they separated she said, "I've been watched you all." That was when she showed him the television in the living room. "When I turn it on I see what's happening down below," she told him. "And I have been so very proud of you and my sons." Warmth spread through Jimmy in a golden blaze and he kissed Amy on the mouth, reveling in being able to do so again. "I've been with you every step of the way, cheering you on," she told him.

"Of course you have," he told her, voice awed. "I would have expected nothing less from you darling." Amy smiled at him then, tugged him down on to the couch next to her, and they settled in to watch their sons' lives unfold.


	2. Angels and Demons

When Castiel was dragged to Hell by Lilith's hellhounds they had to turn off the television. Amy was sobbing silently, her head in her hands, because nothing could erase the pain of seeing a son torn apart and knowing that he would never make it up to Heaven to join them. Time passed in a daze, during which neither one could bear to flip on the set. They didn't want to see Gabriel fall apart or Castiel being tortured on the rack, and Jimmy could all too well imagine what was happening to his youngest son. They flipped on the television in time to see Castiel crawling out of his own grave.

For a long moment they thought it was just some kind of hellish trick. Castiel must have thought the same because he let a demon drive him into the nearest town to call Bobby. Meanwhile Gabriel was on a hunt for the older man, looking like he was in better shape than they had expected him to be in. Amy and Jimmy exchanged bemused glances because as weird as their lives had been, it had never been quite this strange. They hung around until Cas and Gabriel's reunion and then shut the television off to give their boys some privacy.

The next time they tuned back in the boys were taking on Samhain, or trying to. Gabriel was attempting to exorcise the demon with his _mind_ and failing horribly. Two people the demon called angels were pinned to the wall and they watched with baited breath as Gabriel dropped towards the ground and Castiel screamed. Amy let out a little sob, hands clutching at the fabric of Jimmy's shirt, but they both watched, resolute. If their sons were going to die then they were going to watch their last moments. That was when the door of the building slammed open and the demon that had helped Castiel earlier was walking across the room in smooth, predatory steps. Moments later the demon was exorcised and Cas's new friend was leaving on broken wings that Jimmy and Amy could see because they were in Heaven. After that little revelation they had to flip the television off again just to take it all in.

"So the demon's an angel?" Amy asked, pacing back in forth in the copy of their kitchen. Her hair flared out in a golden halo around her head every time she turned.

"Was," Jimmy corrected and they both took some time to re-evaluate their idea of the world their sons were inhabiting.

They tuned back in time to meet Anna. Cas and Gabe summoned Samael, the angel-demon, to ask for help. The angels were demanding they had over Anna, who was apparently a fallen angel, so they could kill her. If not they had threatened to throw Cas back into Hell. Samael alleviated their fears and helped formulate a plan that could result in no one besides a few demons dying. In the end Anna threatened everyone into submission and agreed to hunt with Gabe and Cas while Cas's angel, and Castiel had an angel, and Samael left to talk about something. Amy switched off the television as their boys drove off laughing with Anna in the backseat.

A werewolf hunt came next and Amy switched it off after watching five minutes, claiming she couldn't take the stress. They went out into the backyard, standing under the cherry trees for a while just holding hands like they did when Amy had been pregnant with Gabriel. "Remember when I told you we were having a baby?" Amy asked and he nodded.

"I thought you had gone crazy," Jimmy admitted. "That trying to balance hunting and a normal life, along with the disappoint of not being able to have kids, had driven you over the edge."

"I know," Amy said with a laugh. "You had to call my doctor to confirm that I was actually serious and then you surprised me the next day by taking me out to my favorite Italian restaurant. It was one of the best nights of my life."

"Of mine too," Jimmy agreed.

When they came back inside and turned the television on they had missed a lot because Sam was lying injured on the ground, two demons had an angel sword, and Cas's angel was standing there looking hopelessly around at the others with wide, guilty eyes. The group managed to get to a hotel room, Anna hovering over Sam in a way that made it obvious the two of them were in love. Anna looked at Sam in the same way Jimmy had looked at Amy when he'd asked her to marry him. Mere minutes later Anna was dead and Jimmy had to turn off the television because he couldn't bear the crushed look on Samael's face anymore.

It took a long time before they could bear to tune into their sons' lives again, unwilling to watch more pain unfold on the faces of their precious children. They expected an aura of dismay to be hanging around their sons and their sons' friends. Instead they got the big reveal. Amy stood and flipped off the television, turning to look at Jimmy with wide eyes. "Our sons are angels?" she asked incredulously. Jimmy shrugged hopelessly but Amy was already moving on from that surprising tidbit. "That's how I was able to have children," she said. "Fallen angels. God really was involved somehow."

"You doubted that?" Jimmy asked with an amused smile. "Amy darling, no one ever suggested otherwise."

They turned back in time to watch Lucifer rise. They could only stare in mute horror as the Devil destroyed their youngest son. Jimmy kept Amy held tight in his arms as the others barely manage to escape. The television flipped off by itself and the two cried silently for the angel that had been their son and for all the pain their other son would be forced to go through.


	3. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last short little chapter to tie this all together. Hopefully this will hold you over until Friday!

They stopped watching the television during the Apocalypse. There was simply too much heartache and pain for them to bare. Instead they wandered through old memories, Jimmy sharing the good times with his boys and, at one point Kali, with his wife. Amelia smiled over it all and murmured that she was glad they had some good memories together, despite all the horrors they had faced. The something changed. All of Heaven felt the shift, as if the very fabric of their existence was welcoming home something greater than they could ever imagine. It felt like joy, pure and sweet, and they wept for the glory of it.

Their boys found them some time later. They both glowed with otherworldly light, not that the blaze kept Amelia from lunging forward and hugging them both tightly. Then she pulled back and shook them. "Do you two ever think before you do something?" she asked, glancing from one to the other.

"The fate of the world was on the line Mom," Gabriel replied with a slight grin. "There wasn't much time for having second thoughts or doubts." Amelia shook her head and let out a laugh that almost sounded like a sob. 

"Why did it have to be you two?"

"Because we were angels Mom," Gabriel told her. "Still are really. Always have been."

"We're proud of you both," Jimmy informed his sons.

"Thank you," Castiel said for both of them.

"Yeah," Gabriel added. "Thank you, for everything you've both done for us."

"You want to thank us?" Amelia asked and both their boys nodded, because there was some part of Cas and Gabe that would always be their boys. "Then you come visit us," she ordered. "And bring some of your siblings to meet us, you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," both boys chorused with wide grins. Amelia smiled and pulled them both in again for one more hug before they had to go.


End file.
